Holiday Surprise
by DestielRox94
Summary: Percy has some holiday issues


"SWEET!! THIS…IS…AWESOME!!!" I had gotten laptop from my grandmother. It had the coolest design. It was light blue with sea-green and navy blue swirls and shapes on it. It was a gift from my dad. That was best Christmas ever.

Early that week, it didn't feel as happy. My mother had been going everywhere and taking me and Annabeth along with her. My feet were so sore, I could barely stand. I had asked Chiron if we could leave camp a week early to help my mother. He said it was alright as long as we asked Dionysus, too. Of course, Mr. D told us that we could, just so he can get me away from him. I had told all of my friends, goodbye on top of the hill. Annabeth asked if she could stay at my house for the holidays a couple weeks ago. My mom thought it was a great idea and told Annabeth to call her dad to tell him that she is going to stay over at my house. Annabeth's father is living in San Francisco, which is very dangerous to us half-bloods.

My mother has been calling people nonstop, sending out Christmas cards and baking cookies all week. Although, only about half of the cookies actually made it into the bags. Annabeth and I were set to work on wrapping presents for my other relatives. Just when we thought that it couldn't get any better than it already was, Nico shows up on my doorstep, looking as though he had just jumped into River Styx without a lifeline. We brought him inside the apartment and gave him some cookies and milk. I told him that he could take shower if he wanted to and borrow some of my clothes to change into. He had hesitated for a moment before taking them.

He looked better afterwards; he even said he felt better. I told him that he can stay here, if it was okay with him. Of course, he stayed mostly because my mom had come home from running an errand and saw Nico, and asked me for an explanation. Luckily, the couch folded out into a bed. Nico said he would be fine on it. Annabeth didn't argue, she just wanted the guest bedroom. That night, I fell asleep before I even hit the pillow.

I woke up, completely weirded out. I did not have a vision, or anything for that matter. I thought that I had just fallen asleep a second ago. But, as it turns out, I was asleep the whole night. I told Annabeth and Nico about it; Annabeth said that sometimes it does happen. It's rare, but it does happen. I didn't want to think about it much. I tried different things to get it off my mind, like helping my mom run errands, baking cookies, cleaning my room; but nothing seemed to get it off my mind. I thought that something was seriously wrong. I had been worried about it all week. My mom even said it can sometimes happen. I thought that this was going to be the worst Christmas ever.

I didn't really pay attention to the days, and was totally lost. My mom had told me that today was going to be the best. I was a little confused, then I realized that today was Christmas. I opened up all of my presents and they were the usual stuff like sweaters, socks, books, and movies. I had seen all those movies before; they didn't strike me as interesting. I couldn't believe how bad Christmas was turning out to be. We went to some friends of my mom's place for the whole day. Even Annabeth and Nico seemed to be having more fun than me. I couldn't wait to leave. When we arrived at my mom's door to her apartment, something seemed different. She unlocked the door; I burst through and almost knocked over my dad. He caught me before I actually hit him. My mom was really surprised. My dad said hello to everybody and explained why he came. I was also enthralled in his appearance. He had dressed up in a tux. I just couldn't believe he was here. Finally he got to why he was really here. He handed me a box with green ribbons and blue wrapping paper. I opened it up and it was a laptop. It was the best that there is. I thanked my dad. He said goodbye to me and everybody else. I felt so happy. I didn't care that this was the worst Christmas ever because I had gotten the thing I wanted most from my dad.


End file.
